


A kiss with a fist is better than none

by Quisty



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Принц народа Огня устал убегать и прятаться за крепкими стенами и надежными засовами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss with a fist is better than none

В Ба Синг Се слишком много стен – и слишком много людей. И камень, всюду камень, каменные дома, брусчатка под ногами, даже сады здесь – из камней и песка. Зуко кажется, что он задыхается в этих стенах среди бесконечных камней. Ему совсем не нравится столица Царства Земли.  
Люди на улицах, люди на рынке, клиенты в чайной; сотни чужих лиц и случайных взглядов; и не отпускающее ощущение слежки, сводящее напряжением затылок.  
Зуко уже знает про Дай Ли, но он уверен - это не тайная полиция. Они с дядей всего лишь безобидные беженцы, неинтересные всемогущим царским "агентам по делам культуры". Нет, это кто-то ближе, обыденнее... И потому - гораздо опаснее.  
Зуко расплачивается с торговкой на рынке и прячет улыбку. Он тоже может быть опасен.  
Принц народа Огня устал убегать и прятаться за крепкими стенами и надежными засовами. Быть может, дядя и прав, им лучше затаиться на время, но как быть, если руки тоскуют по мечам, если сердце начинает биться быстрее только от предчувствия драки? "Хоть бы грабитель какой попался завалящий", - думает он, азартно щурясь - и выбирает темный, неприметный переулок, чтобы срезать дорогу до чайной.  
Ощущение чужого взгляда исчезает: кто бы ни следил за беглым принцем, в такую простую ловушку его не заманишь. Зуко хмыкает и перехватывает пакет с покупками. Ничего. У него есть время. Чего у них теперь в достатке - так это времени.

В чайной, как всегда, шумно и многолюдно, и рутинная, однообразная работа притупляет чувство опасности. Зуко вытирает столы, стараясь не задумываться о пугающем словосочетании "как всегда".  
Всегда были - риск, погоня, охотничье чутье, рукояти клинков, привычно ложащиеся в ладонь. Пламя гордости, согревающее изнутри даже в самую морозную ночь. Отчаяние после очередной неудачи, призрачная надежда, упоение битвой. Но уж точно не метла и не грязная тряпка.  
"Эй, Ли! - кричит хозяин заведения. - Не спи! Два чая с жасмином на третий столик!"  
И он относит два чая с жасмином на третий столик.   
Отличная карьера для наследного принца Страны Огня. Азула лопнула бы со смеху, доведись ей увидеть брата, прислуживающего обитателям Ба Синг Се.  
\- Племянник?..  
В голосе Айро звучит искренняя забота и беспокойство, но Зуко упрямо мотает головой и вешает фартук на гвоздь у двери.  
\- Я пойду проветрюсь.

На улице он чуть было не сшибает кого-то с ног, бормочет извинения, делает еще пару шагов, ловит уже знакомое ощущение пристального взгляда в спину и только после этого оборачивается.  
Судя по округлившимся глазам стоящего напротив, для него эта встреча столь же неожиданна, как и для Зуко.  
"Джет", - вспоминает принц имя. Тот парень с парома, с которым они помогали капитану "поделиться" ужином с беженцами. На мгновение мелькает мысль - уж не он ли следил за принцем и его дядей все эти дни? - но Зуко отметает ее в сторону. С какой стати?  
То, как неожиданно легко исчезают подозрения, могло бы его напугать, но он думает о другом.  
Джет. Парень с парома.  
Зуко совсем не хочется вспоминать о том, что произошло на пароме.

\- Ты что, ни разу в жизни не целовался, Ли? - спрашивает Джет насмешливо, и принц отвечает ему в тон:  
\- Глупости. Целовался, конечно.  
Ага, с Мэй. Целых два раза. Один из них - в щечку.  
Над озером клубится туман, накрывает палубы неповоротливого парома ватным одеялом, и люди кажутся в нем бесплотными призраками - все, кроме Джета.  
Джет стоит слишком близко, чтобы затеряться в тумане, его рука лежит у Зуко на талии - как будто там ей самое место. Остатки здравого смысла подсказывают, что надо вывернуться, отступить. Может быть, даже залепить наглецу пощечину, как заправская придворная дама. В конце концов, это же неправильно, они оба мужчины!  
Но от Джета веет теплом и солнцем, а Зуко так замерз в этом проклятом тумане, и в его жизни в последнее время произошло столько всего неправильного, что ему становится все равно.  
Травинка, которую грызет Джет, щекочет шею, предрассветный холод забирается под одежду. Зуко пытается сдержать непроизвольную дрожь, прижимается ближе, хмурится, когда Джет фыркает куда-то ему в воротник.  
"Не сдавайся без боя" - выгравировано на кинжале, подаренном дядей.  
Принц запускает пальцы в спутанные темные волосы, заставляет Джета поднять голову.  
Он и не собирается сдаваться.

\- Привет, Ли, - натянуто улыбаясь, говорит Джет. Он весь какой-то собранный, напряженный, словно готовится к удару. Зуко помнит его совсем не таким, но это и к лучшему. Проще бросить в ответ небрежное: "Привет!", развернуться и пойти дальше.  
Не думать, не вспоминать, не чувствовать.  
Как бы ни так.  
Джет догоняет его почти сразу, легко подстраивается под широкий, нервный шаг.  
\- Значит, твой дядя - мастер чайной церемонии?  
\- Угу.  
\- Я смотрю, он вообще большой любитель чая?  
\- Угу.  
\- И тебе нашел непыльную работенку?  
\- Угу.  
\- Неплохо вы устроились - для беженцев, только что попавших в город.  
\- Угу.  
\- Знаешь что?  
\- Угу...  
Джет останавливает его, хватая за рукав, и Зуко недоуменно оглядывается.  
Ноги занесли его в самую глухую часть Нижнего Кольца, кругом какие-то амбары с заколоченными ставнями, и ни души, только торопливые маленькие тени мелькают в канаве. Джет пинком сгоняет с дороги особенно наглую крысоящерицу, перекидывает неизменную травинку из одного угла рта в другой. Зуко старается не смотреть на его губы.  
\- В чем дело? - спрашивает он.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - спрашивает он.  
\- Зачем ты ходишь за мной? - он уже почти кричит, сжимая кулаки, не желая признавать свою слабость, не желая слышать ответ.  
\- Хотел бы и я это знать, - со злостью отвечает Джет и хватает его за ворот, притискивая к стене.  
Замшелый камень холодит затылок, плечи Джета вздрагивают под пальцами, и так бесконечно далеко сейчас все вопросы и ответы - кроме одного-единственного на двоих:  
\- Что ты со мной творишь?

Пламя бьется в груди, грозит вырваться на волю, жидкий огонь растекается по жилам. Зуко не может придумать названия тому, что происходит. Джет целуется не так, как на пароме - коротко, зло, почти кусая, сжимая пальцы до синяков, и каким-то образом это - именно то, что нужно сейчас им обоим. Гнев, ярость, отчаяние, которые терзают Джета, непонятны принцу, но он с легкостью губки впитывает все эти чувства, такие привычные и знакомые - и отвечает тем же. Случайный прохожий, доведись ему оказаться этой ночью в переулке, затруднился бы сказать, что он видит - драку или страстные объятья.  
Зуко бьет Джета под дых, без замаха, разворачивает и сам прижимает к стене, судорожно выдыхает сквозь зубы, получив пинок в коленную чашечку, но только крепче стискивает пальцы. Джет запрокидывает голову, и принц сполна пользуется открывшимся преимуществом, целуя и прикусывая смуглую кожу в том месте, где бьется испуганной птицей пульс. Каким-то образом он знает, что нужно делать, и нет ничего общего с Мэй, или любой другой девушкой, - ему бы и в голову не пришло так обращаться с девушкой, - только безмолвная ожесточенная борьба, тяжелое дыхание и изредка срывающиеся с губ хриплые стоны. Теперь уже всхлипывает Зуко, потому что Джет трется о него бедрами, и, о боги, нет, нет, не вздумай прекращать!..  
Кажется, он говорит вслух.  
Кажется, Джету наплевать.  
Кажется, они оба здорово влипли.

Они снова меняются местами - Джет впечатывает его в стенку так, что с крыши на брусчатку сыплются куски черепицы. Зуко чувствует привкус крови во рту, но никак не разобрать - своей или чужой. Саднит разбитая скула: Джет все-таки успел смазать ему по лицу, тупо ноют костяшки пальцев. Зуко почти задыхается от поцелуев, где-то хлопают ставни, по переулку мечется луч фонаря, и в отблеске этого света он видит глаза Джета - совершенно сумасшедшие, с расширенными зрачками.  
Принц откуда-то находит в себе силы и бьет наотмашь, метя в лицо. Джет отлетает назад, поднимает голову и хищно, по-звериному скалится, размазывая кровь по губам.  
Пульсирующей болью в виске отзывается дребезжащий старческий голос: "А ну проваливайте! Ишь, чего удумали - драться, где мирные люди спят! Шпана подзаборная!"  
Зуко, нахохлившись, смотрит на противника. Он даже не чувствует - знает, что Джет так же зол и возбужден, как и он сам.  
А еще он знает, что нужно остановиться. Пока не поздно.  
\- Не вздумай за мной шпионить, - рассерженным котом шипит он, но эффект смазывает неровное, прерывистое дыхание.  
\- А не то - что? - насмешливо интересуется Джет, сплевывая густым и темным.  
\- Пожалеешь, - коротко отвечает принц народа Огня и уходит из переулка. Ему приходится собрать в кулак всю свою волю, лишь бы не обернуться.  
Они оба знают, что еще встретятся в этом городе. И что жалеть придется им обоим.


End file.
